


we are one under a star

by amaltheaz, only_because3



Series: it's a mess i'm obsessed with your kind of torture (it's my kind of torture) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kara is dressed as Wonder Woman, Lena is dressed as Morgana, Masquerade Ball Au, Masturbation, Messy Bottom Lena, Service Top Kara, Shameless Smut, They don't know each other at all, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: Prompt: meeting at a masquerade ball au





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr awhile ago but I figured I should move it over here, :).
> 
> Hope y'all are having a good week! <333

Lena cries out, moaning as a hot tongue drags slowly up her neck. Heat rushes through her body at the hands gripping tight at her waist and she arches into the stranger’s body. God, she doesn't even know this person. Not even a conversation at all and she’s already putty under their hands? This never happens to her. She’s _Lena Luthor_ , for god’s sake.

And yet here she is, held up against a dark, secluded corner with the skirt of her dress hiked up her thighs, her legs wrapped around the stranger’s waist and her arms around their shoulders. It’s indecent and completely unbecoming and not at all how a CEO of a high-profile company should conduct herself but Lena can’t find it in herself to stop what’s happening. Her mind is sober and her judgement is as sound as it can possibly be while teeth are nipping so lightly along her jaw and a warm hand is wandering up her inner thigh.

She doesn’t think that this is exactly what Jess intended when she brought up the idea of LCorp hosting a masquerade ball. But then again, her assistant has been trying to get her to let loose a little more. Though _again_ , she’s almost sure this isn't what she meant by _that_ either.

Obviously, furiously making out with a woman wearing a Wonder Woman mask was not something Lena ever expected to happen at any point during her night. She figured that it’d just be like any one of the other galas that LCorp had held before. Mingle with current investors and potential clients, drink a little, make a speech and then she’ll make her way home, get comfortable and go to bed with a tall glass of wine. Or whiskey. It really depends on how the night goes.

And while she’s not completely sure how this night is actually going, she’s having a hell of a time figuring it out.

There's something to be said about when a person dons a mask and they get to hide behind that anonymity. It extends a certain amount of freedom and offers that extra bit of boldness to those that covet it. Outside of her office, of her business suits, nobody instantly recognizes her as the CEO of LCorp, let alone when she’s in a flowing black-lace gown and a mask to match.

Though there is a downside to the masks as it resulted in acts of foolish bravery where she was approached endlessly by people who seemed to have their eyes focused solely on her chest. And in some cases, their behavior towards her only seemed to worsen when they realized who she was. Jess mercifully stayed by her side for most of that time until her partner whisked her away to the dance floor, along with Lena’s own encouragement for her to enjoy her night when they both realized that the unwanted attention had stopped.

Lena remembers seeing the mask, golden and glittering under the lights of the grand hall, as she schmoozed through the crowds. Always close enough to be in her peripheral but never near enough to be in her focus. And this was how it was all through the night. Their gazes met in short glimpses of time, a teasing exchange that Lena felt intensely compelled to chase but she didn't feel brave enough to do anything about it.

It wasn't until it was finally near the end of the party and she finally went up to the roof to get some air and there she stood, Wonder Woman. Or at least, the woman masquerading as her tonight, her chin lifted towards the night sky before she turned and their eyes finally met.

Dark blue eyes struck thunder in her chest and they pulled her in, drew Lena silently closer, closer until their bodies were flush and so much closer together. Lena remembers the sound of their masks colliding - black lace on glittering gold - as they pressed against each other, remembers hot breaths panting against her lips, remembers a steady hand taking hers and pulling her back inside until they found themselves hidden away somewhere she doesn't care enough to know.

She barely finished nodding to the question in those dark blue eyes before soft lips were pressing firmly on her own and there was something like relief, like a breath of _finally_ , that flooded through her system. And it made Lena realize that she had been looking forward to this very moment since the very first time she saw her across the room.

Hence, the furiously making out part of it all.

And okay, so _maybe_ , they maybe have moved much beyond furiously making out now. Considering the fact that there are now bite marks on the top of her breasts, that her tights have been pulled down and off her for quite some time now, that her hair's a mess from the blonde’s fingers tangling in it during aforementioned making out, and that _oh_ \- that her underwear is currently being torn off her.

The sound of her panties ripping seems louder than she thinks it should be and a tendril of anxiety at getting caught curls in her chest. The feeling gets swept away by the tongue dragging up the column of her throat and Lena whimpers instead, her hips rocking up to exploring fingers.

“You’re so pretty,” the stranger whispers, her breath heavy and sweeping over Lena’s collarbone. And god, Lena hates that she can feel the rising heat that blooms up her chest as a tremor rolls through her body at hearing the first words being spoken between them. Full lips hot on her neck, climbing up until they finally reach hers and Lena doesn't even try to hold back the moan that rumbles desperately in her chest.

“Touch me,” she pants when she draws back a bare inch away from that addictive mouth before she goes back for another kiss and another and another. “Touch _me_ ,” she whimpers this time, broken and wanting, when a hand cups her swollen cunt, their fingers tugging lightly at trimmed curls as they slide between her slick folds. The blonde’s other hand remains on her waist, fingers splayed wide over her ribs.

A deep breath of a sigh falls out of her lips, distracting her from their kiss when a finger finally enters her, quickly joined by another. The low of her belly is tight with tension as the blonde starts to thrust her fingers and the blush on her cheeks feels hot as it blossoms at the wet sounds of her pussy.

“So fucking pretty,” she mutters against Lena’s lips, her dusty blue eyes sweeping over Lena’s face before bringing their mouths back together. Lena’s hands are buried and tangled in thick blonde hair, keeping her close and their lips fused together. She rocks her hips when a third finger is added and her pussy immediately clenches around the fullness that is inside her.

It's been long enough since the last time she was with another person that Lena knows she’s already close to coming. She just needs a little bit more, she just needs- she pulls away from their kiss, breathless with swollen lips and flushed cheeks. She presses their foreheads together. “My- my- I need-,” she breaks off whining before she can even finish when the blonde’s thumb starts to rub firmly on her clit. “God _yes_ , just like that. Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she starts to babble, rolling her hips to fuck herself on those long fingers.

Lena thinks that she sees stars when the blonde pushes back, her fingers thrusting faster, deeper and curling inside her. Her eyes are screwed shut, her thighs shaking as she soaks into the feeling of pleasure going through her body. She's not thinking of what the time could be, that perhaps the party could be long over by now, that Jess could be looking for her. She doesn't even think of the fact that she doesn't know this woman’s name and Lena wishes more than anything that she could know what it is.

The groan she lets out when she finally comes echoes through the empty space of whatever room that they’re occupying. Lena falls apart - breathless and free - in the dark of the night and under endless blue eyes, with an arched back pressed up against a wall.

When Lena can think again, the blonde is nuzzling into her neck, her fingers still shallowly thrusting inside her as if she doesn't want to take them away. And if the way that her pussy continues to pulse around them is anything to go by, Lena’s perfectly okay with having them there as well. There's a gentle squeeze on her waist and Lena opens her eyes to meet the blonde’s searching gaze.

Both their masks had miraculously stayed on their faces though the blonde’s mask sat slightly askew. Lena’s hands untangle from the blonde’s hair so she can attempt to fix her mask before she does her own. A shy, lopsided smile is thrown her way once she's sure that everything is back in it's rightful place and Lena can't help but give the woman a smile of her own as she twirls a lock of blonde hair around her fingers.

Lena doesn't know how it happens but their lips meet again. The previous tension between them has been softened by Lena's release but Lena can't deny that the chemistry that has been fueling their interaction, is still there, still _burning_. She feels completely drawn in by this woman, finds herself wanting more and more and _god_ \- that little hum she just made against Lena’s lips. Lena can feel the tension building itself back up again as she’s being pressed back up against the wall behind her, the fingers inside her starting to move again with purpose.

But then her phone rings.

She doesn't know who it is that groans loud in frustration as the rumbling sound vibrates between them that it’s almost impossible to tell. Lena arches back with an annoyed sigh, their lips parting with an audible wet sound as she reaches for her phone in her dress pocket. Lena looks up to patient blue eyes. “Keep going,” she encourages, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s shoulders as she places a hand on the back of her head.

The blonde follows as she tugs her close until her mouth is pressed to her neck and Lena shudders at the continuing slow thrust in and out of her swollen pussy. She allows herself to indulge in the dizzying chase of an orgasm before she finally glances over at her phone. Her eyes widen when she sees the number of recent missed calls from one person in the last fifteen minutes. “Oh _fuck_ ,” Lena groans, drawing it out when the blonde’s fingers start to twist inside her.

“What is it?” the blonde asks, panting hot and heavy on her neck.

Lena’s eyes flutter close at the tongue dragging up her throat, the arm tightening around her - solid and steady - and she melts completely under the display of strength. She shakes her head when her phone vibrates once again in her hand. “It’s Jess- my secretary, she must have been-” Lena breaks off her stuttering with a whining moan at the teeth grazing her jaw. The blonde’s hand is squeezing Lena’s ass now while her fingers continue to stroke at an almost relentless pace. Lena’s hands move to grip at broad shoulders, giving them a slight nudge. “Fuck, stop stop, I- I can’t-“

She can’t _concentrate_ is what she’s trying to say but words fail when the world is moving fast and narrows down to that tension that swoops so low in her belly. Until it all stops, the blonde’s hand is on Lena’s thigh and her fingers are now pulled out, just brushing lightly through her folds. Lena’s breathing heavy at the sight of dark blue eyes - hungry and fiery - and Lena fights to swallow down the desire that flares back up because god, she feels it too.

But the burden of responsibility is calling, _literally_.

Her legs are shaking as she squeezes the blonde’s waist before loosening them, letting them fall almost gracelessly until her feet touch the ground. If not for her hands on her lover’s shoulders, Lena might have just slumped right down to the floor. They stay close together until they’re both sure that Lena can stand fine on her own. She gives the blonde an apologetic smile. “I think they need me back downstairs.”

She receives an understanding smile before she’s let go and Lena smooths down her dress as best as she can. Lena shivers at the slurping sound of fingers being sucked clean as she looks down to the ground while putting her shoes back on and she pushes her tights and underwear with the toe of her heels. There’s no way to salvage them anymore now as she bends down to pick them up. She startles when the blonde’s hands cover her own, gripping the material in her hands. Lena looks up, questioning at the blonde’s entreating smile. “You go on ahead. I’ll- take care of things here.”

Lena frowns slightly. There’s not exactly much to take care of except for her tights and underwear, but then she takes a closer look at the woman in front of her. She takes in her flushed cheeks and her dark eyes and Lena can’t help but wonder even more exactly what she means by ‘take care of’.

If only her phone isn’t vibrating so insistently then maybe she could find out for herself. Lena decides then to finally send a text to Jess, letting her know that _for the love of god, she is on her way back please stop calling_.

She shouldn’t feel so frustrated considering she already has gotten off but she still feels cheated anyway. Her time with the blonde cut short without her even knowing what she looks like when she comes under her touch. Lena knows from the look on her face that the blonde can tell what she’s feeling, that she feels the same disappointment too.

She apparently comes to a decision when her hands fall to Lena’s hips, a gentle grip as she squeezes them. Lena places her hands back on broad shoulders as their foreheads press against each other and Lena’s heart flutters at the tender gesture. “How about you come look for me later when the party ends and maybe we can continue this, if you want?”

Lena nods as she steps closer, curls herself into the warm embrace. Her eyes trail over all the parts of the blonde’s face that she can see, her full lips, her strong jaw and her dark eyes. A part of her wants to tear off the mask but another part tells her that now that she knows that _later_ is an option, she can wait a little longer. “I do want.” Her gaze falls again to the addictive mouth and she already feels herself being drawn back in once again. “Wait, what's your name?”

Her cheeks are hot though she quirks an eyebrow at the amused smirk on the blonde’s face. “Kara,” she finally answers, sliding her nose over Lena’s.

 _Kara_. It suits her, she thinks.

“Lena,” she replies in a husky whisper, her heart beating faster at the teasing brush of lips. Their proximity is maddening and stokes the hungry flame in her belly. “It's- it’s really good to officially meet you, Kara.”

“Likewise.” Kara gives her a bright smile this time and oh, that’s- that’s different, that’s _something_. But before Lena can think further on it, Kara’s lips are on hers again, firm and languid, and oh god, how her heart races.

Jess can wait another five fucking minutes.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's "taking care of stuff".
> 
> aka Kara having some solo sexy time because she's just really turned on okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!  
> So I wasn't really expecting to have this continue but Cheyenne (only_because3 and my lovely wife) felt compelled to write a second part where Kara got to get off since she didn't get to do that with Lena (though I feel I should say that she came pretty close to it, :p). And also because of this (and also after receiving an unprecedented offer of murder), I've also started writing a third chapter where our ladies meet back up again. I might continue on and make it into an actual story because I kind of like our ladies in this universe. But we shall see, right? I still have my beach and mummy aus to finish. 
> 
> I hope y'all are having a good day and week!  
> <333

She was supposed to be  _ reporting.  _ Not unwittingly fucking the CEO of L-Corp.

Kara lets her head fall against the wall behind her, hands still holding the ruined tights and underwear of Lena Luthor. The person who was throwing this charity event. For children. No, for  _ sick _ children.

And she fucked her against the wall of… Kara cracks open an eye and takes stock of the room. It's mostly filled with boxes, all labeled by theme, and Kara lets out a noisy breath through her nose. She had sex with Lena in a glorified closet. 

Kara balls up the fabric in her hand and throws it on top of the shelf next to her. It lands far enough back that she can't see it. Maybe she should've actually taken them out of the room. She shakes her head. It's not like they have a name on them.

Kara pulls bobby pins from her hair and then unites the ribbon holding the mask to her face. God how she had wanted to take it off just so she could get closer to Lena. She wanted to feel so much  _ more _ but there were just so many clothes and masks and,  _ oh _ , she can still smell Lena. It hits Kara in an instant when she pulls away the mask, Lena’s scent still clinging to Kara’s fingers even though Kara sucked them clean.

The throbbing between her legs comes back full force and Kara wastes no time reaching under the thick leather skirt, hooking her fingers in the band of her underwear and pushing them down her legs. She spares only the tiniest thought about how she should  _ not _ be doing this in her friend’s actual uniform but it is fleeting at best (after all, Kara’s pretty sure there’s some of Lena’s cum on the skirt already). 

She's hot to the touch and so very wet that it coats her thighs. A whine slips out as her fingers drag through her folds, thinks of the way she played with Lena like this. Her hips jump as two fingers swirl around and then over her clit. Her breath catches in her throat, a groan rumbling when she presses down harder on her clit, adding more pressure. She can feel herself fluttering, an ache following because she’s empty, nothing for her cunt to squeeze. 

She should get back to the party, should probably get a sound bite of Lena’s speech, but Kara feels she may die if she leaves this room without getting off herself.

Kara glances at the shelving next to her as she spreads her fingers over her cunt before they V on either side of her clit. She brings her leg up, uses her foot to push the box on the shelf over enough so that she can plant it firmly. The whole row of boxes slide, a crash coming from the other end which means she definitely just broke something, but it doesn’t matter because her booted foot now has plenty of space and her legs are open enough that when she slides her fingers down, three sink into her with utter ease.

Her whole body goes slack against the wall at finally being full. Kara thrusts, shallow, and she can feel her own cum dripping down her knuckles. It’s enough to make her tighten around her fingers and oh, the realization, the remembrance, of these three fingers being the one she just fucked Lena with has her hand moving faster. She wishes that she hadn’t cleaned her hand, wishes she could fuck herself with Lena’s own juices sticking to her fingers and mixing with hers.

Kara presses her palm against her clit, needs the extra pressure, but it only shortens her strokes. A deep, exhale through her nose, another solid thrust of her own fingers before she pulls out completely, dragging her fingers through her folds on their way to her clit. She shoves her other hand under her skirt too, dips them teasingly inside herself, just enough to get them wet. She regrets not shucking Diana’s skirt too but it’s too late now. The leather flaps start to get into the way, but Kara knows that it won’t be much longer for her now that she’s got both hands working herself.

She takes her newly wet fingers and rubs frantically at her clit as she fucks herself in earnest with the same fingers she fucked Lena with. Her hips push forward, lifting a little thanks to her raised leg, and Kara curls her fingers. She can still hear all those gorgeous noises Lena made when Kara was buried inside her, can still taste Lena on her lips. 

Kara’s fingers start to move faster and even with the pressure coiling low in her belly, all she can think of is Lena. Her sharp, sculpted jawline, her perfectly painted red lips, so full and sweet and Kara can’t believe how wonderfully they slotted against her own. Lena’s hair, which was so soft and silky, so dark in contrast to Lena’s pale skin, how those thick locks had nearly tickled Kara when she kissed and suckled along Lena’s neck.

Oh  _ god _ , Lena’s neck… 

She hadn’t even gotten to see Lena’s face completely unobstructed but Kara had been absolutely captivated by those eyes, so vibrantly green against the ornate black mask. One look from Lena and Kara had been a goner.

And soon, she gets to be back by Lena’s side. She’ll get to see Lena’s oh so pretty face, trace her features without a mask in their way. Kara doesn’t want to presume but, god, she doesn’t think it’s out of the realm of possibility either that she’ll have the chance to worship Lena’s body properly. She’ll get to peel that dress away from Lena’s curves.

Kara lets out a noisy breath through her nose, bites at her lip to stifle the sounds bubbling in her throat. She can’t wait to get her hands back on Lena, to leave a trail of lipstick over Lena’s skin, to get a chance to taste her properly. She wants to explore between Lena’s thighs, to trace the soft wet flesh she’s not had the honor of touching with her tongue just yet.

Her hands start to lose their rhythm and Kara rubs at her clit desperately as her fingers curl just so inside her. It only takes a few more wet, loud thrusts before Kara is crying out, thrusting hand stuttering in its movements, the hand at her clit stilling but pressing down so that the twitching bud can send little aftershocks through her body.

Panting heavily, Kara let’s her head fall back against the wall, swallowing hard. Her fingers still move, slow, inside her but she lets her other hand fall away. Her hands are soaked, both of them, and Kara knows she’ll have to find a bathroom before she makes her way back down to civilization. She knows the scent of sex is stronger to her but she’s also positive that any normal human would be able to smell it on her.

Finally removing her hand from under her skirt, Kara lets her foot fall back to the floor. She lets out a low moan, her cunt still sensitive, and then tries to find where she tossed her underwear. She can feel her cheeks flame up at the sight of wetness on the ground at her feet and, though there’s no one around, she still sheepishly looks away from the mess she’s made.

Her underwear somehow has ended up on the shelf next to her and she goes to grab them before realizing her hands are still sticky and wet. She sighs, sucking her fingers clean the best she can. It always feels a little awkward to do so once the heat of the moment is gone, but beneath the taste of herself Lena lingers and suddenly it doesn’t feel quite so silly anymore.

Kara tugs her underwear on before taking a deep, solid breath. Her legs feel a little unsteady but she she grips the door handle and opens the door.

She’s got a lovely lady to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @maybewritingthings and my wife @idontneedtobeforgiven


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lena’s biting down on her lip and she nods absently when she hears Jess and her partner saying their goodnights, when Jess tells her that she’ll see Lena first thing Monday morning. Lena doesn't notice the knowing roll of Jess’ eyes when Kara is just a few feet away, on the opposite side of the partition. She doesn't notice the clean-up crew coming out from the back and making their way around the hall. She doesn't notice anything and it's like she’s holding in her breath until Kara is finally walking inside, until she’s within touching distance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this??? A new chapter??? Me posting again so soon after finishing beach au??? It's madness! But you guys, I'm so happy to finally get this out. I'll be posting the final chapter (which has been written and looked over!!) tomorrow and then this story is done!
> 
> There's no smut in this one but it's a lead-in to a lot of smut that's coming in the last chapter. So hold onto your socks, kiddos. 
> 
> I hope you're all having a good week so far <333

When Lena finally makes her way back down to the grand hall to meet with Jess, she’s met with a very amused assistant who’s looking at her like she knows  _ exactly _ where Lena had disappeared to earlier. And okay, it probably isn't  _ that _ difficult to guess, considering her absolute mess of a hair, her smudged lipstick and the ever-present flush in her cheeks. But Lena does her best to ignore Jess’ irritatingly smug and knowing look as she rushes Lena up to the stage to make her parting speech.

It was a successful party and Lena’s more than proud of what they had accomplished. But the moment she’s done thanking the guests for their attendance, she’s about fifteen minutes in and is about to announce the finalized amount of donations made, and that is the exact moment when she -  _ Kara _ \- enters the hall. And  _ god _ if Lena can't help the way that her body reacts instantly, as if it knows exactly what will be happening later. 

She trips over her words, mildly comforted by the fact that most of the guests are too tipsy or way past it to really give a damn what she’s saying. Kara doesn't seem to be in either category as she walks totally unencumbered of inebriation and Lena wonders not for the first time just  _ who _ this woman is. Lena rushes through her final thanks before making her way down the stage to stand behind the partition, gratefully accepting the bottle of cold water in Jess’ offered hand as she rips the mask off her face. 

The first sip of water cools her down in all the right ways until she sees Kara making her way through the crowd. It isn't difficult to see her when she's the only one making her way towards the partition that Lena’s standing behind while everybody else is moving in the opposite direction. And it’s like the world fades away and all Lena can see is her and the gentle smile on her lips and that mask that's still stubbornly covering the rest of her face.

The closer Kara gets to her, the easier Lena can see the rosy pink in her cheeks, the clenching of her fists as if there's a restlessness that lurks under her fingertips. Lena blushes fiercely at the sight, knowing exactly what those fingers can do to her and what they  _ have _ done to her, and her pussy clenches in the phantom memory of it. She can't take her eyes off the determined swagger in Kara’s stride and she lets her gaze roam over broad shoulders down to a narrow waist to lithe hips. It feels like Kara’s legs go on forever and Lena feels her own fingers curl into trembling tight fists. God, what is this woman doing to her?

Lena’s biting down on her lip and she nods absently when she hears Jess and her partner saying their goodnights, when Jess tells her that she’ll see Lena first thing Monday morning. Lena doesn't notice the knowing roll of Jess’ eyes when Kara is just a few feet away, on the opposite side of the partition. She doesn't notice the clean-up crew coming out from the back and making their way around the hall. She doesn't notice anything and it's like she’s holding in her breath until Kara is finally walking inside, until she’s within touching distance. 

There's a moment of awkwardness between them now that they're standing in front of each other. No longer breathless and flushed together in the darkness of a room but a few strides apart under the bright lights of overhanging chandeliers. Kara knows who she is now, knows that Lena is a Luthor and that's something that usually gives people pause to wonder how to proceed with her. 

But the look in Kara’s eyes are still the same as they were earlier in the evening, still hungry as they move over her body, heated and heavy. When their eyes meet, there's that bright smile again and it really is so different than anything Lena has ever seen and she finds herself completely drawn in by her stare. It takes her a second to realize that Kara isn't walking away from her but that she’s staying.

She’s  _ staying _ . 

And then- oh goodness, Kara’s pulling her mask off and it’s like the world around them stops and she is moving in slow motion. Lena feels almost dizzy at the way Kara’s blonde hair falls gracefully back down over her shoulders, so golden and luscious, and Lena just can't take her goddamn eyes off of Kara. She pushes away the niggling thought that there's something  _ familiar _ about Kara, that she  _ knows _ her from somewhere. There are already too many other thoughts circling around in her head and she pushes it away to the back of her mind. There are  _ other _ pressing things to deal with right now, like her need for another bottle of cold, cold water and maybe something to soothe her racing heart because the way it's pounding hard beneath her rib-cage seems almost dramatically excessive. 

And it hits Lena then that  _ fuck _ , she’s  _ nervous _ because oh, it really has been so long since she’s gone home with anybody, so long since she has wanted anybody this much and she can tell by the growing tension in the low of her belly that she wants Kara so,  _ so _ much. 

So Lena takes a step and another and another until she’s standing toe-to-toe with Kara. She waits a beat as she breathes in deeply. “Hi,” she breathes out in a whisper. The lopsided smile on Kara’s lips is gentle and Lena can't help but return it with a shy smile of her own, ducking her head as she does so. 

“Hi,” Kara replies softly. 

“I thought I was supposed to come look for you,” she teases with an arch of her brow. 

Kara only gives her this impish little grin that leaves Lena an absolutely swooning mess of a puddle. “I didn’t want to wait any longer.”

And oh, how Lena blushes at the confession as those dark blue eyes sear right into her, moving over her and she feels her body respond immediately to the appraisal. Lena lets out a shaky breath. “So you still want to-”

“Yes,” Kara interrupts, her cheeks blushing red at her obvious eagerness. She shakes her head, an embarrassed smile on her lips that Lena finds charming more than anything. “What about you?”

In the corner of her eye, Lena can see Kara’s hand moving as if she’s thinking about reaching for Lena’s hand. But there's hesitation in her movements and Lena doesn't wait, she doesn't make  _ Kara _ wait. She takes Kara’s hand in her own. It's a bold move that obviously surprises Kara but she adapts quickly and tangles their fingers together. Heat rises in the back of her neck and her heart races as she squeezes Kara’s fingers. “It feels like it’s all I’ve been thinking about since I left you.”

Lena doesn't know how but Kara’s even closer now, her lips only a breath away. Maybe it's a trick of her eyes but Lena thinks that they still look kiss-swollen. She licks her lips, a shiver moving up her spine when she thinks of them making out in the dark, of them doing so again right  _ now _ . Thank god for the partition that’s keeping them out of sight of prying eyes. 

“So, it wouldn't be presumptuous to ask: your place or mine?” Kara asks her, her voice a husky whisper that does so many wonderful things to her body and it all goes shooting right to the heat between her legs. 

“Yours?”


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Lena woke up this morning, in all the ways she thought her day would end, she never would have predicted this. She never would have predicted she’d see midnight pass with her bent over a bed with a gorgeous blonde in a Wonder Woman costume behind her. And Kara’s got a palm, hot and firm and splayed wide over Lena’s back as she’s pumping her fingers inside her with an intense fervor that Lena has already come to expect from her. It’s almost crazy that they only just met a few hours ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings* and now I've... had... the time of my life... etc etc
> 
> Here we are, the final chapter! It's been a great time writing this story and I'm really happy to see so many have enjoyed this little story that came from a little tumblr prompt. Speaking of, if you have a hankering, please feel free to send me a prompt over at my tumblr.
> 
> It's Friday for me already so, enjoy your weekend folks! And enjoy all this smut! <333

When Lena woke up this morning, in all the ways she thought her day would end, she never would have predicted  _ this _ . She never would have predicted she’d see midnight pass with her bent over a bed with a gorgeous blonde in a Wonder Woman costume behind her. And Kara’s got a palm, hot and firm and splayed wide over Lena’s back as she’s pumping her fingers inside her with an intense fervor that Lena has already come to expect from her. It’s almost crazy that they only just met a few hours ago. 

Lena’s moans are loud and breathless, and she’s gripping the bedsheets in clenched fists as Kara’s fingers and hips are pushing into her. The sleeves of her dress are loose around her arms. As soon as they scampered inside Kara’s apartment not too long ago, Kara touched Lena with an impatience that Lena understands because that same earnest desire skitters across her skin. It's for that reason that the zipper of her dress only made it just to the small of her back and the skirt of it is bunched up around her waist. 

Her knees weaken further and her arms shake when Kara drapes herself over her and Lena whines at the firm breasts pressing up on her back, the hips rutting up against her ass. Heat surrounds her and she  _ needs _ for her dress to be off her right now. With as much strength as she can muster, she reaches for her sleeve in a weak attempt to pull it off but it's hard to focus on anything but the relentless push and pull of Kara’s fingers in her swollen cunt and the rhythm of their hips moving together. Lena tries anyway. 

She only just manages to get a sleeve down an elbow when Kara’s fingers twist inside her and Lena gasps, lets herself fall into the sensation. Her hand falls smacking back to the mattress, bracing herself and groaning loudly as a tremor rocks through her. She arches back into Kara’s body, her eyes tight shut while Kara’s lips travel up her shoulder to the crook of her neck. Lena feels the hand on her back sliding around her to rest flat on her belly, keeping her from face-planting onto the bed. She isn’t sure what to make of how it feels to have Kara’s palm spread wide and possessive over her like this but her body melts into it, searching,  _ craving _ . Lena wants to reach behind her, wants to keep Kara close to her. She rocks her hips back, gasping at the curl of Kara’s fingers, the hot tongue dragging its way up her neck. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she whimpers. 

Now she  _ definitely _ needs her dress off and she wants it off now. She grabs hurriedly at one sleeve and then the other and though they fall further down her arms, it does nothing and they’re snug and bunched tight around her elbows. She feels hot and that heat only keeps rising with every twist of Kara’s fingers inside her. She nearly sobs in relief when Kara’s gripping the front of her dress, a silent question when she tugs at it and Lena feels like she can catch a breath. “ _ Yes _ , take it off. Rip it off, I don’t- I just need this off,  _ please _ .”

The following sound of lace and satin ripping echoes around them, taking her completely by surprise and Lena can't help but gasp at the casual display of Kara’s strength. She bucks back onto Kara’s fingers in response to it as her dress falls completely off her and she feels Kara pulls it down until it's all pooling at their feet. And now she can feel Kara's costume, the material cool and soothing as it presses against her heated skin. Kara’s arm winds back around her belly, tightening to pull her closer and god, Lena wishes more than anything that there’s nothing left between them just so she can feel Kara naked and pressing hot against her.

Her fingers curl, gripping tightly onto Kara’s bedsheets as that feeling in the low of her belly tightens further when Kara’s hand moves to cup her breast. “Fuck,” Lena whimpers at the rough squeeze. She's so close and she knows it, and what's even more is that she  _ knows _ Kara knows it too. The tag-team of Kara’s breath panting hot against her neck, Kara’s fingers moving in and out of her throbbing cunt, and Kara’s other fingers tweaking at her nipple is almost more than enough to drive her to the edge. Lena reaches down, knowing already what will tip her right over and she groans as she rubs at her throbbing clit. 

She feels Kara’s moan vibrating between them, feels Kara’s hips rutting against her and Lena’s eyes flutter close to the sensations that rock through her body. “I’ve been looking forward to this since we were forced to stop earlier,” Kara whispers hotly against her neck. 

It takes Lena a second to even think to reply, a fierce blush blossoming in her cheeks at the husky whisper of Kara’s voice in her ear. “Yeah?” she asks, her breath shaky that morphs into a gasp when Kara’s fingers start to twist inside her. 

Kara only hums in reply at first just as she licks a wet path along Lena’s neck. “You feel so good around my fingers, and god, so fucking  _ wet _ . I can't wait to feel you around my tongue.”

The mental image of Kara’s head between her thighs flashes unbidden through Lena’s mind. The thought of that talented mouth working relentlessly over her sopping cunt, of that nimble tongue gliding through her slick folds and pressing against her clit. It makes her hand work faster, rubbing the swollen bud and Lena groans when Kara responds with her own quickening thrusts. “God yes,  _ yes _ ,” Lena nearly sobs, chasing, chasing, chasing that feeling that she nearly screams out her release, the tight knot in the pit of her belly finally loosening and washes through her body like a wave. 

\---

Lena falls nearly limp in her arms and Kara gingerly turns her around so that she can lay her properly on the bed, lifting her legs from out of her dress. Kara looks over the state of the woman on her bed and she can't help but feel just a tiny bit smug at the glazed and satisfied look that's crossing over Lena’s face, the way her eyes are barely open as she tries to catch a breath. And maybe she also feels a tiny bit bad because Rao, she already wants to make Lena come again. 

It's a relief to finally take off Diana’s suit and Kara fleetingly wonders how she can get it cleaned before getting it back to her friend. Not like Diana would mind very much. She'd most likely tease Kara and ask for more details than is really appropriate. Though now she's kind of wondering how Diana’s doing with her own suit. Or maybe, it's best to not think about it until after she and Lena are done. And right now, they are so far from it. 

Once she's taken off the boots, she looks to see that Lena’s propped up on her elbows and has apparently been watching her disrobe this whole time. Kara wants to simper under the smouldering scrutiny of Lena's green eyes but the appreciation and naked lust in them keeps her from doing so. “See something you like?” she teases instead with a smirk on her lips, taking off her underwear as she does so. 

“I see something I like very much,” Lena replies easily, her eyes dark and intense and she feels their stare moving up and down her body. 

Watching the way that Lena slowly bites down on her bottom lip feels almost like a religious experience that literally brings Kara to her knees. She’s straddling Lena’s thighs now, planting her hands on either side of Lena’s face. “You’re so pretty,” she whispers in awe, letting out a hot breath when Lena’s hands reach up to her waist, pulling her body down until naked skin meets naked skin. 

Her lips find Lena’s in a slow and deep kiss and god, there's that feeling going through her again. The same feeling that’s been urging her towards Lena since the first moment their eyes met earlier in the night. That same feeling that makes her want to kiss her over and over again until her lungs burn and the touch of Lena’s lips is seared forever in her memory. She doesn't know what's going to happen in the morning, in the bright light of day and Kara is adamantly refusing to think of it. She wants to stay in this moment with Lena for however long Lena wants to stay in it with her. 

She sighs against Lena’s lips at the soft and gentle glide of her hands up to her shoulders, letting out a groan of surprise when Lena’s nails rake down her back. “Shit, that feels good,” she tells Lena, her fingers curling around her bedsheets when Lena repeats the motion, her nails digging in a little harder into Kara’s skin that it makes her hips buck down. 

There's something about the way her body moves with Lena, the way their hips rock so firm and languid, something that wakes up this primal instinct inside her. She just wants to be close to Lena like this, wants to touch and consume her in the same way that she wants Lena to touch and consume her too. It's a new feeling that’s maybe a little overwhelming but Kara doesn't know how to stop it, doesn't know anything further than wanting Lena’s mouth on her skin, her fingers moving inside her pussy. “Lena,” she pants after pulling away from their kiss, grunting when both Lena’s hands are buried in her hair, start to tug a little roughly. “Fuck, I need you to touch me, please,” she whimpers, lifting her hips as she spreads her thighs a little wider. 

It's a list of sensations as she feels Lena’s hand slowly moving down her body. She presses her forehead against Lena’s at the hot palm cupping her breast, deft fingers pinching and pulling at her hard nipple. She feels soft lips on her cheek as sharp nails graze down her belly and Kara reflexively clenches at the touch. 

“Ticklish?” Lena asks, breathy with a hint of amusement.

Kara doesn't even think to lie, only nods in reply. “Just a little bit,” she confesses with a little chuckle. Her breath hitches when Lena flattens her palm over her stomach and anticipation rushes hot and fast through her veins. “Lena, please.”

“Shh,” Lena purrs, running her fingers through her hair. “I’ve got you, Kara,” she says just as her hand starts moving downwards.

“Say that again,” Kara softly entreats. Lena’s fingers are on her pussy now, teasing and sliding in between her soaking folds. Lena has barely touched her and she's already embarrassingly close. Kara braces herself at the wet sounds that echo around the room as she pulls back to look into questioning green eyes. “My name, say it again.” 

Understanding replaces the look on Lena’s face. The hand still tangled in her blonde hair moves to the nape of her neck, pulling her down until her lips are brushing over Lena’s. “Kara,” she whispers and god, she can't get over the way that Lena says her name. It makes her heart pound just a little harder beneath her ribcage, taking her breath away, makes her want to hear it more and more until it's only her name painted across Lena’s lips. “Kara,” Lena mutters into the softness of her cheek just before she kisses it and Kara breathes in deeply, her heart glittering madly at the tenderness Lena is showing her. “Kara,” Lena repeats once again and this time she accompanies it with a firm press of their lips and the push of two fingers inside her and Kara nearly cries at the relief it brings.

\---

Their kisses turn sloppy fast. It's breathless and dizzying and heady and Lena can barely think when Kara arches back to let out the filthiest moan she has ever heard anybody make. She finds herself fascinated by the expanse of Kara's neck that's displaying itself to her now, so smooth and bare. And so who can really blame Lena when she slides her arm around Kara’s shoulder and latches onto the vulnerable column of Kara’s throat. She can feel the vibration of Kara’s moan under her tongue. And is it really her fault when she sinks her teeth in, wanting more than anything to leave her mark on Kara. 

_ Everything _ about Kara fascinates her. Lena doesn't understand how she can't keep her eyes off her, can't keep her hands away. And god, she loves hearing the way Kara says her name, all soft and so nakedly aching with need for her. She can't tell anymore the words that are falling out of Kara’s lips but Lena inexplicably understands the unspoken words that Kara’s body is telling her. 

She's dizzy at how wet Kara is for her, how her sopping cunt takes her in so greedily. Lena’s heart pounds with each tightening of Kara’s pussy, feels it hot and pulsing and wet around her fingers. She slowly scratches the back of Kara’s neck, buries her fingers roughly in thick blonde hair and preens at the way Kara’s breath hitches, the way Kara’s hips stutter in their movement, how they desperately search for that mind-blowing rhythm before picking up speed. 

The thumping sound of the headboard is loud and harsh and Lena can't help but think of college nights when she'd hear the exact same thing accompanied by screaming sounds of pleasure, nights when she’d hurriedly pack up her books and head over to the library so she could study in peace. She thinks that maybe she understands it now, how maddeningly addictive it is to hear that  _ thump-thump-thump-thump-thump _ , how it matches the beating of her racing heart, how it turns her on even more. “Fuck,” she whimpers softly into the heat of Kara’s neck as her hips rock up just as Kara’s hips grind down making the back of Lena’s hand press firmly on her clit. 

Her muttered cursings seem to spur Kara even more, quickening the movement of her body. Lena curls her fingers deeper inside Kara, feels the way her inner walls pulse  _ faster faster faster _ around them. She thinks she hears the faint sound of something ripping but she can't seem to focus on what it is or what it could have been. Her attention is solely on Kara and how her forehead is now pressing into the crook of her neck, feels it hot and damp against her skin, feels Kara straining to catch her breath. When she drags her fingers down Kara’s back, she basks in the broken moan that falls out of Kara’s lips. 

When Kara eventually comes, it’s with a high-pitched gasp and an arched back as Lena is pressing soft kisses along her neck and up to her cheek. She closes her eyes as soon as their lips touch in soft, breathless kisses and she continues to shallowly thrust her fingers before slowly pulling them out to gently play with Kara’s clit. When Kara doesn't pull away, Lena firms her touch, rubs in slow intoxicating circles and her heart beats to the pretty sigh of her name falling out of Kara’s lips. She opens her eyes when Kara’s forehead is pressing against hers and an infinity of blue is staring back at her. “You okay?” she asks quietly. She gets a bashful smile in return, a shy nod and a fierce blush that Lena can't help but find incredibly endearing. “Do you want me to stop?”

Kara shakes her head before licking her lips. “Feels good. You feel good,” she whispers shakily breaking into a soft moan when Lena’s fingers starts picking up speed.

Wanting to feel Kara’s mouth on hers again, Lena lifts herself up to kiss her, kisses her deeply and with parted lips. She tugs Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth, slowly tugging it and drinking in the sound of Kara’s whimper. “I could do this all night,” she breathes as her soaked fingers continue to rub Kara’s clit. She can tell that Kara’s close to coming again, can tell from the way that her body trembles over her, can tell from the needy whimpers that rumble in her throat. She's so close and Lena is helpless to chase it. Loose, silky blonde hair flutters over her and Lena breathes in Kara’s scent, breathes in full and deep until her lungs threaten to burst, until it becomes a part of her.

When Kara comes this time, it's with a deep groan that vibrates between them, that even Lena feels it rumbling in her chest. Kara’s thighs are shaking on either side of her and Lena pulls her fingers away as she slides her other hand up Kara’s back, pulling her down to lay on top of her. She lets out a heavy sigh when she feels Kara’s skin sliding against hers, feels Kara letting out a heavy sigh of her own once she finally settles, her head in the crook of Lena’s neck and a hand on Lena’s waist. Something twists in her chest at the feeling of Kara’s weight on her like this. 

The thought that this is where her night has taken her hits Lena once again and she just wants to laugh at the near absurdity of it. As she twirls a lock of blonde hair with her fingers, Lena thinks about how she's going to face Jess tomorrow, well, later today really. She just  _ knows _ that her assistant is going to have a bunch of questions ready and waiting for her as soon as she steps off the elevator.

“What are you thinking about?”

She peers down to find Kara looking up at her with soft blue eyes and an even softer smile. Kara’s fingers are grazing up and down her waist and it's a pleasant, almost soothing sensation. Lena returns Kara’s smile with one of her own before letting out a tiny chuckle while shaking her head. “Just- my assistant is going to have a riot when she sees me.”

Kara reflects her amusement with a giggle and a confused smile. “Why?”

Brushing back Kara’s blonde hair, Lena shrugs. “I don't usually do this? I mean I  _ don't _ do this, like ever.” She lets out an embarrassed laugh, feeling a familiar heat rising up her cheeks as she ducks her stare to avoid Kara’s. “It's kind of been awhile,” she mumbles, trailing off into a flustered silence. Lena starts to wonder and perhaps panic a little bit that maybe this is the point of the night when she should be making her leave and head back home. Years of grooming and etiquette lessons has taught her to never overstay her welcome. But maybe she is a glutton for punishment that she doesn't make a move, wanting to wait to be told to do so. 

But Kara isn't moving away from her, isn't putting any distance between them, isn't telling her to leave. A thoughtful expression is on her face instead and there's this incredibly pretty blush that's slowly spreading across her cheeks that makes Lena want so much to just kiss her all over. She reluctantly pulls her stare away from Kara’s lips to meet her eyes when she hears her clearing her throat. “I um- do you- maybe want to stay?” The red in her cheeks come out in full force when Lena doesn't answer right away, too surprised and too endeared by the soft question to even attempt to formulate a reply. “I just think that we deserve to have a nice breakfast together. But that's only if you  _ want _ to have breakfast with me. It's  _ totally _ your choice if you want to have breakfast on your own or  _ not _ on your own. I mean, I don't- I don't know your schedule and I'm sure you're a really busy woman and-”

“Kara,” she interrupts loudly, stopping Kara completely in her tracks. She chuckles softly at the cute panicked look on her face and shakes her head, wondering how this is literally the same woman who’s been driving her crazy all night. Raising her hands to cup Kara’s face, Lena brings their lips closer together, kissing Kara firm and slow. She kisses her until she feels Kara relaxing against her, feels her soft and pliant under her touch. She’s breathless when she finally pulls away and Kara seems to be just about the same, her blue eyes darker than they were a few moments ago. “I would love to have breakfast with you, Kara,” she utters quietly. 

When Kara lets out a sigh of relief, it's even more of a reassurance that Lena isn't the only one who wants this - whatever  _ this _ is between them - to keep going. That she isn't the only one who wants to see where this could go. “And then maybe we can exchange numbers and we can maybe talk about getting dinner? Or maybe coffee? Coffee is good too.”

“I like the idea of both,” she tells her, softly grazing her thumb along the line of Kara’s jaw. 

Before she realizes it, their lips fall together once again. Kara kisses her softly at first, slow in the beginning until she feels the change and Kara kisses her, still slow but a little deeper this time. It’s stoking a fire in her belly, a hunger that she thought has already been sated. But Lena is starting to think that maybe there's something about whatever it is she feels towards Kara, something utterly unquenchable. Kara’s hands are moving down her waist to her hips and she moans at the firm grip that surrounds her. 

“Are you tired?” Kara asks in a panted whisper, her lips brushing teasingly over Lena’s. “I seem to recall wanting to do something but I haven't just yet. Something about feeling you around my tongue?”

And fuck if she can't help but let out a tiny moan at the reminder. Her pussy throbs and  clenches in excited anticipation. “Oh, I wouldn't want you to feel like you haven't done  _ all _ that you wanted,” she replies breathlessly, running through her fingers through her dark hair just as Kara’s lips start to trail down her neck, her chest, her belly and  _ oh god _ , she's going to be so late for work tomorrow. 

And as Kara’s tongue slides along her sopping cunt, Lena thinks that maybe it won't be a bad idea to take the day off. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt? Hit me up on Tumblr @maybewritingthings or my main one @amaltheaz


End file.
